


Yuya, the sweet talker

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 moments where Yuya being a sweet talker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuya, the sweet talker

**Title:** Yuya, the sweet talker  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Takaki/Daiki (TaDaiki)  
 **Genre:** Fluff, romance  
 **Summary:** 4 moments where Yuya being a sweet talker.

\-------------------------------------  
Color coding goes like this :

This is for Takaki  
This is for Dai-chan  
  
\-------------------------------------  
1.

Daiki and Takaki are in their room, kissing each other so passionately.  
“Nee, I heart beats so fast now.” Daiki said between their kisses. Takaki smiles.  
“Good that means you love me.” He kiss Daiki again, then he broke it because he needs air.  
“I am Yuyan~ Nee Yuyan, I just wondering, my heart always beats so fast when we kiss. Is it happen to you too?” Daiki cutely ask Takaki.  
“Not really.” He answer it plainly  
“Is it means you don’t love me?” Daiki is a bit shock.  
“No, it’s the other way around. I love you so much. Because my hearts seems to stop beating everytime I kiss you.” Hearing Takaki’s answer, Daiki smiles and kiss him.  
“You are one damn sweet talker.”  
“Yeah, YOUR damn sweet talker.”  
  
\--  
 2.

Daiki sees Yabu and Inoo having their couple moment. Yabu use so much sweet words to Inoo, this make Daiki feels so happy seeing his best-friend like that.  
“Yabu-kun sure makes Inoo-chan happy. He’s such a sweet talker.” Daiki commented as he lean his head to Takaki’s shoulder.  
“Yeah he sure does.” Takaki agrees.  
“That’s makes them such sweet couple.” Daiki commented again.  
“Well, sorry we can’t be one, I’m not a sweet talker.” Takaki apologize nicely, Daiki just laugh hearing that. “But if I ever had an ability to be a sweet talker, you’d be the only one I use it to.” He continued, this makes Daiki blush slightly.  
“Not a sweet talker huh? Such a liar you are.” Said Daiki before he kisses Daiki.  
  
\--  
 3.

In their rehearsal room, sometime, they can see something unusual. Well, their instructor sometimes bring some weird things to there, like today for example, he bring an abstract painting. When the break time, Daiki and Takaki sit on the couch across the painting.  
  
“That painting is abstract, right? It looks like the forest for me.” Daiki said as he sit on Takaki’s lap.  
“It looks like the sea to me.” Said Takaki as he pull Daiki’s head to lean on his shoulder.  
“Well, the wise said pictures can tells 1000 words.”  
“I have proven that it was wrong though.” Takaki said in very serious tone.  
“Really? How?” Daiki said.  
“When I see your picture I only can tell 5 words, they are : I love you so much” after saing that Takaki kiss Daiki’s forehead.  
“Damn Yuya, you’re just so sweet.” Daiki said while he smiles and hug Takaki.  
  
\--  
 4.

Takaki is currently going for his solo performance. When the break time, he call his lovely boyfriend in panic.  
“Dai-chan, Yabai yo. I miss something again.” He said.  
“What? Don’t tell me you miss your schedule again? Gosh Yuya.” Daiki was about to get angry, Takaki already miss 5 of his schedule this week.  
“So what did you miss? Another shooting or magazine interview?” Daiki continue.  
“No. I miss you.” Takaki said that followed by giggles. Daiki sigh, he is sighing but he is happy.  
“You and your sweet talks, never fail to make me blush. I miss you too.” Said Daiki in a very cute tone. Takaki laugh.

 

\-----------------------------------

I know it's so short, sorry for that~  
Well, I was working on some fics (most of them InooBu) but then I crave for TaDaiki so much,  
then I came up with 4 very shot drabbles~  
Hope you guys like it!  
Please leave me a comment~  
Oh, and request, critics, and so on, I will be glad to receive them~  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
